Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display panel and a fabricating method thereof, and a display device.
In recent years, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display as a new flat-panel display, has attracted wide attention. Since the OLED device itself is very sensitive to moisture and oxygen, it is necessary to package the OLED device in practice to protect it from moisture and oxygen, thereby extending the lifetime of the OLED device.
In the current OLED display fabricating process, a glass adhesive is usually used to achieve the package between a package cover and an array substrate on which organic luminescent material is evaporated. Specifically, the glass adhesive is first coated on the package cover, then subjected to a series of heat treatments to remove the solvent such as moisture from the glass adhesive, then vacuum-bonded to the array substrate on which organic luminescent material is evaporated, and sintered using laser. However, in the above process, since the organic light emitting material and the glass adhesive for package are respectively formed on two different glass substrates, when the two glass substrates are vacuum-bonded, if misalignment occurs during the bonding process, the coated glass adhesive layer and the evaporated organic luminescent layer are offset, resulting in poor packaging, thereby reducing the production efficiency of the overall packaging process.